


I Win

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cassian is an Illyrian baby, F/M, Fluff, Nesta braids Cassian's hair, Play Fighting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta and Cassian escape the Illyrian camps for a day, finding calm in each other's company, fluff and play fighting ensues.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	I Win

Nesta sighed, staring up at the sky, at the clouds racing overhead, she closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the scents all around to ground her, to allow her to let go of everything. She shuffled to get more comfortable on the ground, smiling to herself as a soft grumble met her ears.

"Shush, you," she muttered, turning her attention back to Cassian, his wings flared out to the sides as he lay back, leaning against her, his head falling against her chest. She brushed a lock of hair away from his face, brushing a kiss across his brow and laughing at his little sigh of contentment. She twirled the curl around a finger, before running her hands through the rest of his hair, tugging gently. She crossed her legs over his, careful to avoid kicking his wings, and leaned back against a tree, the sounds of the nearby war-camp fading with each breath until the only sounds that remained were her breaths, and his, her heartbeat, and his, beating in tandem, as one.

She started absentmindedly playing with his hair, running her hands through it, twirling the curls around, and, almost of their own accord, her fingers began to twirl the strands together, forming little braids and plaits, and undoing them. She glanced down, watching him as she kept playing with his hair, his eyes closed, the picture of serenity, of happiness.

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, and she realized that she had indeed stopped,

"Oh, did you not want me to?"

"Of course not, that was nice." She chuckled, and started to braid his hair again, this time leaving the finished ones alone,

"You've got to leave them in when we go back." He snorted with laughter, finally opening his eyes to see her grinning down at him,

"Fine, witch, I suppose that's fair." He closed his eyes again, leaning back against her, her scent, her touch filling him with joy, the calm around them so at odds with their daily lives in the camps, especially Ironcrest, Cassian wasn't sure he could visit again without punching Kallon in the face, and starting a conflict with his father. He couldn't help it, the boy was insufferable, he was due to partake in this year's blood rite, and Cassian could hardly bear the thought of how arrogant he would be as a full warrior, how much more annoying he would be able to be. Nesta's fingers stilled in his hair, and he realized that his scent must have betrayed him,

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Cassian. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that you're perfect, that I never want to leave here, that I never want to go back to deal with arrogant assholes who think they know best for everyone else. I'm thinking that if I have to argue with Kallon again, I might break his nose." He opened his eyes, and she brushed a hand across his face, cupping his jaw,

"It'll be fine. You've made huge steps towards improving Illyria, the first steps are always the hardest. And, Kallon could do with a good punch, so I certainly won't complain." He chuckled, and raised a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her down to kiss him. "Oi! Do you want me to finish this or not?" She laughed, pulling away, away, giggling at his disappointment, "Stop pouting, you're such a baby." She lightly slapped his shoulder, earning a gasp of feigned annoyance,

"Wounded! How could you? My own mate!" He pretended to die, flopping down onto Nesta, only moving when she gasped out that she couldn't breathe,

"Cass! Get off!" She narrowed her eyes at him and scrambled away, dropping into a fighting stance when he followed her, backing through the trees away from him, trying to find a spot where the trees were growing close together. She grinned as she ducked under a branch, the trees close around her, only just giving her space to move. Cassian groaned as he followed her, tucking his wings in tight, 

"Nesta! Come on, stop running away." He waited for a moment, before accepting his fate and followed her into the trees, letting out a very un-general-like yelp when she dropped onto his shoulders from above, trying to flip him over, but he kept his balance, pinning her onto his shoulders, and ignoring her warning tone,

"Cass," he grinned and spun in a tight circle, chuckling at her scream as she clung on to his head, "Cass! Stop." She screamed, "Don't you dare drop me!" He spun once more, and pulled her off his shoulders, flipping her over and pinning her to the ground,

"I win." She huffed and tried to dislodge him, but her held he wrists down, and she couldn't reach to kick him away, "Say I win."

"Never!" She hissed, still straining against him, and smiling as an idea came to her, "Cass," she dropped the false anger from her voice, allowing it to rise in pitch, becoming smooth and calm. "Cass," she repeated, wrapping her legs around his waist, and pulling him down onto her a little more, allowing her voice to pull him in, to sound needy, and wanting, "Cass." As he allowed her to pull him down, his grip on her wrists lessened, and he pressed a kiss against her jaw. She moaned, and he cupped the back of her head, holding her against him, and yelped when she surged upwards, flipping them over, and shuffled, complaining at his trapped wings. 

Nesta grinned triumphantly, holding her mate down, and grinning at his frustration,

"Poor baby," she crooned, and leaned over, pressing all her weight onto him, still not fazing him in the slightest, "Say I win." She said, mocking him earlier, and squealed when he in turn surged up, and swept her into his arms, holding her tight, 

" _I_ win." She wriggled in his arms, but stilled when he kissed her, opening at the first brush of his tongue, his scent filled with arousal. 

"Cass," she whined, true need lacing her voice, but he pulled away, "Cass!" She repeated, as he held her still, unable to reach his lips, "No fair."

"Hmmmm," he hummed, "Maybe you should have thought about that before teasing me. My turn, sweetheart."

"No," she whined, "I want you." Nothing, "I _need_ you." Still nothing, "Cass," She reached for him along their still-inactive bond, sending him the thought of exactly what she wanted, and the ghost of a smile found its way to his face, but he kept walking, carrying her back to the camp, she was running out of time before others would be able to see them. She tried to pull his face downwards, but her held strong against her best efforts. "General," she purred, "Please." He froze. He waited for a moment, his deep breaths the only sound as the female in his arms slowly shredded through his self control.

"Oh no, you don't, nice try sweetheart, but save your begging for tonight." He chuckled as her face reddened and continued through the forest. Cauldron, she was going to be the death of him. Nesta, even her name sounded perfect to him, she had stopped wriggling though, he noted with a sense of satisfaction. It seemed he did win, after all.


End file.
